You are the one
by anni fer
Summary: Drabble shikamaru x ino, espero les guste, dejen un monton de reviews y nos vemos en el otro en un tiempin mas :
1. Creo

Conjunto de Drabbles de Naruto

Exclusivo de la pareja**Shikamaru x Ino.**

**

* * *

**

**# Creo**

Estaban sentados, con dos cervezas ya vacías y una recién abierta.

--Es imposible.-

Dijo Shikamaru.

-- No lo creo, estoy demasiado seguro de lo que te digo.-

Le respondió su buen amigo Chouji

Él no lo creía posible….antes. Todo porque antes ella era simplemente su amiga, ahora la cosa era diferente, en el sentido de que él ahora era más hombre y ella más mujer.

-- Y aquí viene entrando tú problema número uno.-

Le dijo su amigo con una risa divertida. Shikamaru se volteo para ver entrar a la rubia Yamanaka sonriendo, caminando hacia ellos.

Puede que sí sea mi problema, pensó Shikamaru.

Y en ese momento, creyó que sí le estaba gustando un poquito, su amiga de infancia.

**Fin

* * *

**

**¿Corto y bueno?, eso espero.  
**


	2. No lo sé

**

* * *

**

**# No lo sé**

Ella se lo estaba planteando, ¿Qué era lo que realmente pasaba?.

--¿Qué sientes?.-

Le pregunto la joven de rosados cabellos

-- No lo sé.-

Mintió Ino, lo sabía lo sabía lo sabía PERFECTAMENTE, ultimamente él la volvía loca, le gustaba simplemente mirarlo, ver como el sonreía flojamente, como no se quejaba tanto cuando estaba con ella, como la miraba, como dudaba, como trataba de ocultar _algo_ que ella ansiosamente quería que fuese _eso_

-- ¿Cómo?, mentirosa, lo miras hasta cuando él pestañea, se te van los ojos.-

Le respondió Sakura

-- Pero somos amigos de la infancia, dudo, que él deje eso de lado.-

Confesó la rubia, pero vaya que quería, quería con demasiadas ganas que él dejara de lado todo.

Si ahora eran sólo un hombre y una mujer, con una extraña conexión.

-- Ó bien, soy sólo mujer.-

Susurró Ino, mientras pensaba que bien podía ser que ella simplemente era mujer._ Una mujer que cree ver detalles dónde no hay, una mujer que quiere creer en que hay algo..._

-- Hasta yo los noto.-

Le respondió Sakura, ella también era _mujer_ y también pasaba por lo_ mismo_.

-- Simplemente no lo sé.-

Gritó Ino, para luego gruñir, había muchos momentos detestaba ser tan mujer.

-- Si al final, lo único bueno de ser mujer es que recibimos orgasmos multiples.-

Bromeo Sakura, para quitarle seriedad al asunto, la rubia estalló en carcajadas. Ambas amigas no notaban, que tenían ciertos pares de ojos pegados en ella.

Por un lado, Ino estaba bajo la mirada de cierto castaño perezoso que empezaba a creer que su amiga de infancia, era una mujer bastante bella. Por otro, Sakura, era posesivamente observada por unos ojos negros.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Así con los drabbles :)  
**


	3. Compañia

**

* * *

**

**# Compañía**

-- Ah.-

Bostezó él mientras miraba como ella iba de allá, para acá, guardaba, sacaba, ponía, hacía y deshacía entre muchas cosas.

-- Puedes irte si quieres, no me molesta quedarme sola.-

Dijo Ino, quien terminaba un arreglo que había pedido ese día.

-- Sí te molesta quedarte sola, además después debo ir a tú casa.-

Respondió Shikamaru observaba como, con delicadeza, armaba un precioso adorno.

--¿Crees que lleguen mañana?

-- No lo sé, en eso les gusta el lugar y quieren estar más días.-

-- Ah, me alegro.-

Sonrió la rubia, quien había terminado, por fin, el último de los arreglos.

-- ¿De qué?.-

Le preguntó Shikamaru, mientras la veía ir, venir, ordenar, sacar, guardar y por ultimo, acercarse a él.

-- De que me hagas compañía.-

Le susurró mientras lo abrazaba, él se estremeció. Su voz en su oído, aquel susurro seductor, aquellos labios que casi lo rozaban.

Él se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que la pegó hacia él, pero no quería no estar así. Una electrizante sensación de placer y comodidad lo llenaban, además el olor de ella le volvía loco.

Ella le observo detenidamente, él notó sus mejillas al rojo vivo, ella sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla para luego abrazarse a él y ocultar su sonrojado rostro en el cuello del joven, ahogándose en el varonil _olor _a Shikamaru,_ a su Shikamaru._

-- De nada.-

Le susurró el castaño, quien sonreía mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda de la joven, haciendo que ella, simplemente, se volviera loca pensando en cuanto quería besarlo.

Que gustosa compañía…

**Fin

* * *

**

_¡Y siguen!, POR UN MUNDO LLENO DE SHIKAINO._

_ No me olviden :) _


	4. Caminata

**

* * *

# Caminata**

-- ¿No estamos tan atrasados?.-

Preguntó Ino, quien se ataba sus cabellos en una coleta al lado.

-- Sí lo estamos, te demoraste mucho problemática.-

Le respondió el castaño mientras se terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo.

-- ¿¡MENTIRA!?, hasta me apuré.-

Incredula, trató de acelerar el paso para llegar un poco más temprano.

-- Igual vamos tarde Ino, nada cambiará el atraso.-

Le dijo Shikamaru mientras la alcanzaba y la agarraba del brazo

-- Caminemos, no seas problemática.-

Le susurró Shikamaru mientras bajaba su mano hasta coger la pequeña, nívea y suave de ella.

Ella se sonrojó mas no pudo evitar voltearse a verlo embobada.

Ahí, él le sonrió con esa vaga sonrisa de lado que siempre le mostraba... sólo a ella.

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente: se acercó, se alzó de punta de pies, con firmeza se sujetó del cuello del Nara y atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

No creía que lo estubiera haciendo, pero así era, y lo _estaban_ disfrutando.

Apesar del sabor reciente a cigarrillo, había algo más, más sabroso. Algo más que estaba haciendo que disfrutaran más que cualquier otra cosa, más que cualquier otra caminata, esa era en esos momentos, especial.

**Fin**


	5. Luego del beso

**

* * *

# Luego del beso  
**

Se miraron sonrojados, mas no se distanciaron, seguían a escasos milimetros.

Mirandose, rozandose, queriendo volver a saborearse.

-- No besas mal.-

Susurró Ino divertida, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de sonreírle, sin de estar tan contenta.

¡LO HABÍA BESADO! Y...¡ÉL LA HABÍA BESADO A ELLA TAMBIÉN!, fue al mutuo, recalcó mentalmente Ino.

Un segundo beso, sin la timidez del primer beso, llegó.

-- Nada mal.-

Le susurró el Nara

La rubia sintió como él la apretaba más contra su marcado cuerpo, ya no de un amigo de infancia, si no de un hombre. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno, su olor le exitaba y la cercanía en ese momento no ayudaba a bajar su rubor.

-- Desde hace un tiempo que quería hacer eso, no sé qué me pasa, la verdad, no lo tomes como una DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR HASTA LA MUERTE de amor ó algo, ¡PORQUE NO LO ES!. Pero, pero...pero de que siento algo, lo siento. Me gustas...-

Le confesó Ino con su estilo único y de joven extrovertida.

Shikamaru sonrió, luego añadió al minuto de verdades:

-- Por algo te besé.-

Ino se sorprendió

-- Existe el susto, de que somos amigos de infancia, pero...me vuelves loco.-

Le dijo el castaño con su típico tono de voz, como si no fuese algo de mucha importancia, pero para él realmente lo era. Ella le miró sonriente, se abrazó a él de su cuello, lo acercó a ella y le susurró sobre los labios un "Dejemoselo al tiempo", para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

**Fin

* * *

**

No es que termine la historia, sólo no tengo nada que acotar. **Son simplemente Drabbles de esta pareja, puede que los que vengan no tengan relación con el anterior, pero la cosa es que siempre serán _SHIKAINO._**

_Y ESTA HISTORIA, SIEMPRE CONTINUARA...  
_


	6. The Rat within the grain

_Damien Rice - The rat within the grain_, muy buena canción, bájenla.

**

* * *

**

**# The Rat within the grain**

-- Así que tú eres el primo de Sakura.-

Susurró la rubia, quien se sintió atraído hacia el castaño sentado a su lado mas estaba desesperada por no encontrar a su amiga.

Se había perdido, a lo mejor, estaba saludando a algún familiar y la había dejado sola por eso.

-- Ahá, Shikamaru, mucho gusto.-

-- Ino, el gusto es mío. No te pareces en nada a Sakura.-

-- Hmm. Es lo que hay.-

Dijo con tono desinteresado, pero la verdad... aquella rubia le hacía sentir extraño.

-- ¿No sabes dónde se metió ella?.-

-- ¿Ah?, ¿Quién?.-

Preguntó el castaño, quien al parecer, había perdido algo de lo que la rubia le había dicho.

-- ¿Que dónde está Sakura?.-

-- No lo sé, con la abuela, tal vez.-

-- Ah...-

-- ¿Fumas?.-

Preguntó Shikamaru, quien se paraba para salir a saciar uno de sus vicios latentes.

-- Te acompaño.-

Le respondio Ino, mientras sonreía casi coqueteandole.

El castaño respondió con una sonrisa un tanto floja y un tanto coqueta según la rubia, quien simplemente, se embobó y agradeció que si amiga le hubiese dejado ahí, sola, en compañía de su primo.

Ahora el plan era simple: debía ser la mujer de los sueños de él, _quería ser_. Sí, quería, quería ser algo de él en algún momento.

**Fin

* * *

**

¿Entienden cómo va este fic?, si no...les explico: CONJUNTO DE DRABBLES, NO RELACIONADOS ALGUNOS, RELACIONADOS OTROS, ENTRE SI. PERO LO MEJOR: **SHIKAINO TODOS.**


	7. Regreso

**# Regreso  
**  
No podía creer lo que veía, meses sin haberlo visto y volvía repentinamente.

Por fin, por fin estaba ahí.  
Ahí para ella, ahí solo, ahí.

-- Hola .-  
Saludó con una floja sonrisa.

-- Volviste.-  
Susurró lagrimeando, sin creerlo se aferró como una enamorada a él.  
Dejó salir un llanto imparable.

-- Tsk.-

Lloró con mucha más fuerza cuando sintió que él acomodaba su rostro, se acercaba y la besaba.

-- Problematica.-


	8. Celos

**# Celos  
**

ERAN algo.

Él se lo había pedido, de una forma tan Shikamaru Nara, pero así había sido.

Y...si era así...entonces porqué hablaba a esa distancia de Temari. La rubia bufó, se sintió observada por su pelirrosada amiga, no le dio importancia, no podía despegar los ojos de Shikamaru.

-- ¡Vaya que eres celosa cerda!.-

-- ¡Cállate frentona!.-

El grito lo escucharon hasta los de la otra aldea. Shikamaru la miraba, sin expresión en sus vagos ojos, Temari, extrañada.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, mantuvo el ceño fruncido, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Sakura le miró sorprendida, mas se sorprendió más aún cuando vió que el castaño se despedía rápido de su amiga y caminaba en busca de su rubia que pisaba como si con aquellos fuetes pasos pudiese matar los celos que sentía.

* * *

_Y siguen :) _


	9. Provocarme

**# Provocarme  
**

Mordio la frutilla, como si fuese la útima, no sonrió pero moría por hacerlo, sentía aquellos ojos clavados en ella.

-- Hey.--

Ella le miró, sin dejar de morder la frutilla

-- ¿Hm?.-

Se volteo, miró a otro lado, _aún no olvidaba._

-- Tsk, celosa.--

Si las miradas matasen, la que Ino le dió a Shikamaru lo hubiese dejado en el ultimo de los infiernos.

-- Yo estoy _contigo_, no con ella.--

-- ¿¡Pero cómo permites que invada tú espacio personal!?, ¡Sólo puede ser invadido...por mí!.-

Él sonrió, ella se sonrojó pero su orgullo le hizo mirar con enojo a cualquier lado, menos a él.

Terminó de comer su frutilla, se paró para irse.

-- Problemática.--

Se acercó, con firmeza le corrió la cara y atrapó con sus labios aquellos en los que aún habían vestigios de frutilla.

-- Hmm...--

-- ¡Ni se te ocurra, volver a provocarme!.-

Respondió la rubia con el ceño fruncido. Se abrazó fuertemente a él, él la abrazó con fuerta, se acercó a su cuello...

-- ¿Segura.--

Le besó el cuello, un beso que le provocó de esa manera que le gustaba

-- Así, sí. ¡PERO QUE NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A PROVOCAR MIS CELOS!, SOY CELOSA Y QUÉ...--

Él sonrió, ella igual. Se alzó con energía renovada a atrapar con sus brazos el cuello del castaño, acercarlo a ella y besarlo con exitación.

* * *

_¿Más?, ya lo creo...  
_


	10. Cállate

**# Cállate**

--Es que no lo entiendo, ¡TE JURO QUE NO!.--

Regañaba Ino

-- Tsk.-

Suspiró el castaño

-- ¡Cómo lo hace!, es tan extraño, como si estubiera pero no estubiera, como si no fueran nada, como si él no hubiese tratado de hacer algo. Es verdad eso de que el olvido dura más que el amor, que extraño, no entiendo, me estreso. Sí se aman. DE VERDAD. ¿Por qué?, POR QUÉ.--

Él la miró, exigiendole un poco de silencio, pero ella ni siquiera le miraba, estaba pegada viendo la película, hablando y hablando y no parando nunca de hablar.

Ya se estaba artando un poco, era tan problematica.

-- ES QUE COMO NO PUEDEN SIQUIERA HABLARSE CON SINCC....Hmm.--

Él la estaba besando, con esa sensualidad que sólo demostraba a ella.

Ella sonrió, con sus mejillas adornadas con un tinte carmesí. Él la miró, la abrazó y acogió en su pecho, ella, simplemente, se quedó ahí, sonriendo embobada mientras veía la película, ahora...en silencio.

El castaño estaba contento, había podido callarla de una manera agradable.

-- ¡PERO CÓMO HAC---...Hmm.-

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, volvió a sonreír bobamente, Él sonrió ya que le había vuelto a callar.

**Fin**

* * *

_Este no puede ir dedicado a ti Ellie-Kino, porque, salió no más así sin inspiración ni preparación, yo quiero dedicar algo lindo, así que espera nomás jaja :)  
_


	11. El descubrimiento

**# El Descubrimiento  
**

Ni él ni ella se creían tan libidinosos. O al menos, en su pasado, ninguno de ellos lo fue.

--.. AH...--

Gimió ella en su oreja, trataba de enforcarlo bien mas no entendía cómo aquel hombre que se veía tan despistado y pajarón podía hacerlo tan bien.

Ella quería un ritmo más rápido, pero Shikamaru era quien controlaba la situación; la tenía sorprendida, primero hombre que no se apresuraba, que no empesaba con las penetraciones rápidas enseguida.

¡PRIMERA VEZ QUE ELLA QUERÍA UNA PENETRACIÓN RÁPIDA!, sí, lo quería.

-- Más rápido Shika, más, más.--

-- He... tranquila, esto es mejor.-

Susurró el Nara, con una ronca voz nunca antes oída por la rubia, quien se exitó aún más. El moreno la tomó con firmeza, nadie la había tomado de esa manera tan poco sutíl y que más encima le gustaba, esas manos asperas le exitaban, sabían moldearla, sabían trabajarlas en ella.

-- ¿Así...?-

Preguntó Shikamaru, Ino no se aguantó el grito, se sentía más mojada que nunca, pero no podía entender qué de diferente hacía él.

¿Acaso eran círculos ó además le estaba tocando abajo también?.

No lo supo hasta mucho después....

-- Te, amo, ha, sido maravilloso, ¿Qué, hiciste?.--

Le dijo Ino con la respiración entrecortada, más que agotada, pero también estaba más que encantada. La mejor primera vez de la historia(aunque no fuera su primera, era su primera mejor) y más encima, con su Nara que la volvía loca.

-- Yo igual te amo, pero no hice nada.--

Le dijo él, cansado, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su rubia, quien le acariciaba el cabello de una manera tierna.

-- ¿CÓMO QUE NADA?.--

-- Nada...--

-- Ad...idiota, hiciste algo...-

-- Puede ser...-

Susurró él, quien la abrazó con fuerza, pegadando su pecho al de él, sintiendo cómo él se volvía a exitar.

-- Sólo descubrí...esto.--

Respondió Shikamaru, divertido, puesto que había comenzado a masajearle la espalda baja a Ino y está enseguida se había exitado.

-- ¡No...lo...sabía!.--

Respindió ella sonrojada a más no poder, se sentía reaccionar, el calor en todo el cuerpo y para rematar Shikamaru le sonreía pícaro; sin aguantarse las ganas, fue contra su novio, lo besó y sintió también, cómo él reaccionaba

* * *

_Dedicado a _Ellie-Kino_ y a todas y todos los cochinones que amamos los _**Shikamaru x Ino**_ subidos de tono :) _


	12. La mayoria del tiempo

**# La mayoria del tiempo  
**

No podía contenerse, era extraño para ella sentir tanto deseo por alguien. No podía dejar de mirarlo, dejar de ponerle atención le era imposible y tampoco podía dejar de amarlo.

Suspiró.

-- De repente me siento como el hombre.--

-- ¿Qué?.-- Contestó Shikamaru.

Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka, la pareja hasta ahora quienes llevaban más tiempo juntos de las parejas de su generación, caminaban de la mano por la calles de Konoha. Tranquilos y sin preocupaciones, creía el castaño cosa que cambió al escuchar esa oración de los labios de su novia. Quien le miraba con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo vivo.

-- No puedo evitarlo, te _deseo._--

Ella se acercó con confianza, lo besó de esa manera que le volvía loco. Le volvió a susurrar con voz seductora y entre besos

-- _La mayoria del tiempo_.--

Acción y reacción.

El castaño la aferró a él, le apretó contra su cuerpo, se sintió controlada y le encantó.

-- Creeme que soy yo el hombre la mayoria del tiempo.--

Esa mirada de deseo, esas manos frías en su cuello mientras la besaba, esos labios locos sobre los suyos...fue en ese momento, que Shikamaru era el hombre y uno de los que disimulaban mejor que ella su deseo.

-- ¿A dónde vamos?.--

Preguntó ella con la respiración alterada

-- A mi casa.--

-- Córre.--

Dijo por último la rubia intercambiando sonrisas con Shikamaru, sonrisas que le aminoraban esa necesidad de estar a solas con él.

* * *


	13. Soñar

**# Soñar**

Era inevitable mirar hacia el cielo, ahí afirmada en la ventana de la sala de clases, miraba siempre arriba, siempre más allá.

Se quejó suavemente porque estaba soñando. Sí, soñanba y sí, estaba soñando con él, con esa cabeza castaña con rostro vago.

Los veía juntos puesto que él era perfectamente diferente a ella, entonces...eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Además, ella lo amaba más que cualquier otra.

-- Más que todas.--

Susurró para nadie la rubia, se volteo, se afirmo y miró a sus compañeros de clases, bebió de su jugo de naranja y sin saber cómo, él apareció a su lado.

-- Problematica.--

-- Vago.--

Él le sonrió, ella le sonrió y ahí se quedaron.

Uno miraba las nubes mientras la otra le miraba. Ambos soñando cosas distintas, ambos soñando con el otro.


	14. Entrometida

* * *

**Entrometida**

El sonrojo era presente en ambos rostros, no sabian hacia dónde mirar o bien...hacia donde esconderse. Con cuidado pudieron ver de reojo a su pareja, luego volvieron la vista hacia la señora de gruesos lentes que le miraba sonrojada y con reproche.

Pagaron, recibieron las bolsas con todo y éso adentro, se fueron.

-- ¡Vieja entrometida.- Gruñó Ino -- son sólo _cajas_ de condones.-

**

* * *

**_Estos son los drabbles y viñetas que van por mi cuenta para mí, jaja sin reto ni nadas, más aporte, más Shikaino..._


	15. Norte

**Norte**

Lo admitía, en sus relaciones anteriores simplemente había perdido su norte. ¿Cómo pretendía seguir una buena vida y llegar a lograr lo que siempre quizo si nunca supo bien qué era lo que quería?.  
Lo miró y no pudo evitar el sentirse enamorada porque sabía que ahora todo era diferente.  
Estaba tan enamorada de Shikamaru  
Sabia con certeza, que había encontrado su norte

* * *

_Estaba en el lugar equivocado, por eso le subi aca :) _


	16. Lento

**Lento**

No podían evitarlo, su relación era lenta, ellos iban lento. Primero amigos de infancia, luego amigos no amigos, luegos amigos, siempre compañeros de equipo, siempre con deseos escondidos, siempre con un cariño grande y de poco construían un amor diferente. ¿Y por qué iban así?, simplemente porque así se disfrutaban y conocian mejor y en su debido tiempo.

* * *

_Espero les guste_


	17. Traduceme

No pararé los Shikamaru x Ino

* * *

**# Traduceme**

Ella sabía que él sabía.

Cambio de pierna suavemente, ahora la derecha la puso por sobre la izquierda con tranquilidad, sentía la emoción salir por los ojos y el deseo en cada respirar pero a todo esto se le sumaba el enojo. Sabía pero a la vez dudaba de si su novio iría a darse cuenta de que el que le bromearan con Temari le molestaba.

Todos los miraban como si estubiesen normales, pero Shikamaru sabía que algo pasaba, por eso se acerco a la joven Yamanaka y le preguntó que le pasaba en aquel pasillo desolado de la casa en que festejaban un fin de semana sin misiones.

-- ¿Qué sucede?.--

Ella se quedo en silencio

-- Hey, problemática, Temari es una amiga...Tú eres mi problemática preferida.-- le susurró el Nara mientras buscaba sus labios y los encontraba

Ino sonrió sobre los labios de su novio, él la conocía, la traducía, sabía quisiera o no la rubia, que lo que a ella le pasaba.

**Fin**


	18. Casualidad

Shikamaru x Ino

* * *

**# Casualidad**

Por sus mentes pasó la pregunta de si era aquello alguna casualidad mas el tiempo respondió y las condiciones en que terminaron les demostraron que no era una casualidad.

No, no era casualidad de que ella se enamorara de aquel coqueteo extraño de parte del Nara

No, no era casualidad de que él gustase de los labios de la rubia Yamanaka

No era casualidad de que ese toqueteo les hiciera perder la cabeza.

No, no era casualidad de que ese acto sexual fuese tan bueno.

Y no era casualidad de que viejos amigos de la infancia se encontracen y terminacen teniendo la mejor noche de sus vidas y se enamoracen de las caricias y de esa escencia intacta de aquel viejo amigo.

No. No era casualidad

-- Me gustas.-- gimió Ino en su oído.

Shikamaru le sonrió, le beso y siguió moviendose dentro de ella con una fuerza que les hacía delirar a ambos.


	19. Perdido

**Perdido**

Eso era un mierda, mucha gente y ninguna hablaba su idioma.

-- Te veo perdido.--

Veo un ángel, pensó él al ver las azules orbes que le miraban, preciosa, pensó y luego de pensar eso reaccionó ante el hecho de que ella hablaba su lengua.

-- Shikamaru Nara, mucho gusto.--

-- Ino Yamanaka, el gusto es mio Shikamaru.-- le sonrió coqueta la rubia.

Ahora no estaba tan perdido como antes y tampoco solo.

**

* * *

**

_¡SHIKAMARU x INO SIEMPRE!_**  
**


	20. Zanahoria

**Zanahoria**

El castaño la quedó miranda con cara de: ¿Enserio? y eso la hizo enojar.  
-- Sí, es todo que vas a comer.--  
-- Pero...-- no pudo decir nada porque su rubia ya estaba inflando los mofletes.  
-- Dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a mantener la línea.-- le dijo la rubia de manera seductora, mientras acariciaba en linea recta de su hombro hasta su pecho y de vuelta a su hombro.  
El Nara la miro con ojos de deseo, ella le sonrió seductora  
-- Problemática.--

_# _

-- ¡AH!.--  
Gimió Ino agotada y se abrazó a Shikamaru. El moreno sonreía, habian terminado en la cama gracias a una estúpida Zanahoria.  
-- Problemático.--  
Sonrió el Nara.  
**  
Fin**


	21. XOXO

**XOXO  
**

--No he podido decirle a la cara.--  
-- Pues dícelo y ya.-- le comentó su pelirosada amiga  
-- Lo hice...pero...no directamente.--  
-- ¿Cómo?.--  
-- Le he escrito.--  
Su amiga se acercó a su computador, miró su bandeja de salida, leyó el correo y luego le susurró a su amiga, por qué no leía la respuesta y en ese mismo momento Ino la sacó volando para leer ella el correo que Shiakmaru le había respondido  
-- Tú eres menos cobarde, eso me gusta, tú me gustas...-- leyó en voz altamente baja la rubia.  
-- Respondele.--  
-- Cállate Sakura.--  
-- guau, estás nerviosisima si me llamaste Sakura.--

_" Me alegro mucho, pasa por mi mañana a las 8._  
_XOXO_  
_Ino"_

**Fin**


End file.
